how can i stand by you
by furnilicous
Summary: robyn moves back home to castle rock with her mother and brother ace how will she cope with her mothers drinking problem? R&R :
1. back to castle rock old friends

How can I stand by you?

Hi im Robyn Well here I am castle rock its been ages you see I was sent to boarding school because my mum thought it would straiten me out yeah what ever she thought I was bad cause I stole the teachers watch in year 5 I mean come on im 16 now im fine, I got to mums house and payed the taxi driver with my hard earned cash might I add mum and my big brother ace were standing at the porch

"mum, ace is that you?" I asked with a smile ace ran and gave me a big hug

" is that you robz? God your so…old" he said as he put me down

" thanks ace you have a lot of facial hair now do you know theres a new invention its called a razor" I laughed

" hey the chicks dig it" I looked at mum she wasn't so exited that I was here

" hi mum" I said trying to giver her a hug she backed away

" hugging is for five year olds put your stuff upstairs" she said with her arms crossed I did as I was told I walked in to find eyeball one of aces friends he got so tall

" hey arnt you a hot thing" he said in a sly voice

" if your trying to hit on me im gonna hit you" I scoffed

" holy crap Robyn I didn't recognise you" he said confused

" idiot you hit on my sister again I hit you" ace yelled

" you guys are related" eyeball said me and ace went up to his room

" so mums still like that isn't she?" I asked

" yeah pretty much its getting worse though she still drinks heaps so school tomorrow hey?"

" yep hey are teddy, chris, gordy and vern still around?"

" yep bunch of retards" he said lighting up a smoke

" oh you still hate them don't you"

" yeah but you can still like em I don't care"

" ok well goodnight ace" I said pulling the covers over me

" night robz" he said with a sleepy voice

The next morning I got up and got dressed for school no more uniforms for me which was a god send ace had left for work and mum had a huge hangover I really loved ace he payed for my boarding school fees while mum just drank every penny from dads will money, I walked to the school and got my schedule the bell rang and I went to my first class English, I sat up back because people were staring they probably know that im ace's sister or that im the new shiny toy whatever, a guy with sandy blonde hair sat next to me and stared yup definitely the shiny toy.

" hi im chris chambers" he said omg I had a total crush on him in year five and now hes so damn hot

" chris?" I said nervously

" what don't you like the name?" he asked on eyebrow raised

" no no its robyn you know I left for boarding school in austrailia my mums and alcoholic?" I mumbled

" robyn? Is that really you your accent its like you have lived there all your life" he gave me a big hug

" don't you ever leave like that again you understand?" he said

" I wont, so wheres teddy, vern and gordie?"

" well I have all my classes with them let me see yours" he glanced at my sheet

" well you have all the of your classes with me, two classes with gordie, one with verne, and three with teddy" I beembed at him

" ok but don't tell them its me ok? Ill tell them after school" I said

" sure " he smiled I loved his smile so beautiful.

Well school ended really quickly I kept smiling at the guys but they didn't know who I was which was funny I found them behind the cafeteria having a smoke gosh there gonna die one day.

" hi" I said shyly

" hi? Do we know you, you've been smilling at us all day" teddy said

Chris laughed

" ah teddy you haven't changed a bit lets just say im an old friend of yours" I said it took a while to click in but they looked at me and gasped

" holy jesus robyn?" gordie asked

" yup its me come here and give me a hug bone heads" they all hugged me chris too I think he grabbed my ass but I think that was an accident.


	2. cant always trust your friends or mother

**I know this is deep and dark for me but you know being different here**

I got home to the sound of plates smashing and shouting it was mum home from the pub and drunk as hell she was shouting at ace in the kitchen

" when I tell you to do something do it! Don't question me you little prick!" mum yelled

" mum im not sleeping with one of your insecure friends" ace said back

She threw a plate at him hitting him in the forehead making him fall to the ground.

" ace!" I yelled, I ran to him he sat up and felt his forehead and looked at his hand there was heaps of blood.

" and you, you little bitch you were a mistake!" once I herd that I grabbed aces hand and ran upstairs

" what are you doing?" ace asked hes hand on his head

" what does it look like were leaving" I fumed

" she doesn't mean it" he said

" I don't care she doesn't like me when shes sober if your not leaving I am" I grabbed my bag and left I couldn't take it. I walked down the street still fuming no one would touch me because im aces sister. I got to the old tree house were someone was standing it was chris I quickly wiped away the tears.

" robyn what are you doing here" he asked concerned

" um I left home" he sniffed he gave me a big hug

" why" he asked

" my mum hurt ace and told me I was a mistake" I cried, it hurt so much my mum hated me the only one who gives a damn is ace and chris I climbed into the tree house with chris

" so why are you here then?" I asked

" oh my dad hes pissed because he was banned from the pub for six weeks so I needed to escape" he looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes I blushed then he did something I thought he would never ever do he kissed me, me aces sister kissed by chris chambers he looked up at me with an apologetic grin

" sorry I um I couldn't help myself" he said

" no no don't apologize I.. ive liked you since we were kids I just didn't want to show it" I replied with a blush I herds someone call my name it was ace I climbed back down

" ace you came" I said

" yeah ive had it with mum she can go to hell" he replied

" hows your head?" I asked before he could reply chris came out

" whats he doing here?" he snapped

" ace be nice please"

" fine for you I will" he did the halo sign I laughed so did chris as I looked into his blue eyes, I turned round and saw ace flying threw the air and crashed to the ground

" ace!" I yelled I saw that eyeball was standing there fists raised

" eyeball what the hell man" ace said winded

" dude I hate you" eyeball yelled obviously drunk he pulled a knife

" what the hell are you doing" ace asked

" I hate always being in your shadow ive had it so has your mum she thinks I should be leader"

" you spoke to our mum?" I said

" spoke with her im sleeping with her" eyeball laughed someone punched eyeball in the face I couldn't bealive it was

**Soz cliffy but if I get about 5 reviews ill update k? fair good **


	3. name change

Chris?

" you're an ass hole rich" he said eyeball wiped his mouth

" your going to pay for that" eye ball put the knife to Chris's throat

" eyeball stop it!" I yelled

" don't do it man you know your not like that don't make the same mistake I did" ace said

He looked at ace and then dropped the knife and hugged ace

" man im so sorry im an idiot" he cried

" don't worry about it, do you really sleep with my mum" ace asked

" hell no! i acually don't know why I said that" eyeball laughed he turned to chris

" hey no hard feelings?" eyeball stretched out his hand chris as forgiving as he is

" yeah no hard feelings" chris smiled

" ok its great you guys are alright now but what about mum she will come after us and im not going back to that house" I said

" I still have my pay check lets rent somewhere" ace smiled waving his check

" well chris we cant go back" eyeball said

" what, why?" chris asked

" hes taken off and cops are after him they'll be looking for us and put us into foster care" eyeball replied with sorrow I walked up to chris and eye ball

" come stay with us ok?" I said

" you sure robz?" chris asked

" yeah im so sure, it will be fun us four together" I grinned

" ok but what if the cops look us up?" eyeball turned to ace

" change your names" ace said

" to what?" eyeball asked

" ummm how bout mark and kane smith?" I replied

" yeah I bags kane your mark, rich" chris laughed

" yeah what ever" eyeball rolled his eyes we left the tree house and went to a near by motel and checked in we got to our room and instantly fell asleep. I woke up and ace and eyeball were no where to be found, chris was still asleep snoring lightly I didn't want to wake him he looked so peaceful, I left the room for a bit to get some supplies, we all had to dye our hair I grabed some black hair dye for me some black hair dye for ace brunette for chris and blonde eyeball I mean kane and mark I giggled to myself. After I bought the hair dye I walked back to our room chris was up watching tv he turned to me

" hey I thought you had ran off" chris said

" nah I wouldn't to that I just got some supplies" I showed the hair dye

" ok lets to that now and then ace and eyeball can do it when they get back" he said, I handed him the box. Two hours later we looked into the mirror I looked at my once brunette hair was now coal black and I cut it a bit well it was annoying how long it was. Chris looked like a kane his hair amber brown no longer blonde oh well he looked great. Ace and eyeball came back they looked at us with wide eyes

" wow who are you and what have you done with robyn" ace said

" im not robyn im crystal lane and you must be my brother luke" eyeball burst into laughter

" oh my god hi there luke" eyeball giggled I handed eyeball his box

" serious blonde oh fine" eyeball and ace went to dye there hair me and chris waited for two hours till we could hear them yell me and chris ran to the bathroom

" ace eyeball you ok?" I asked they came out and aces hair dye went wrong and turned pink and eyeball's turned bright yellow. Me and chris pissed ourselves laughing for ages till there was a knock at the door ace went and opened it there two cops standing there.

" hello sir were wondering if you have seen" the cop stopped to look at aces hair they tried not to laugh

" umm were looking for these boys seen em?" the other cop asked

" no sir haven't" ace said back

" well it was nice to talk to you mr?"

" lane luke , um I mean luke lane " ace said back the cops left and ace closed the door and looked at me

" luke?" he said threw his teeth

" umm I don't know I like the name luke" I shrugged while eyeball and chris came out from hiding in the bath room well we were safe for now.


End file.
